


My Shadows Know What You Did in the Light

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Gen, sp00qy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A man born with two shadows.





	My Shadows Know What You Did in the Light

Tanner had always had two shadows. One was always in line with other shadows. The other switched angles at whim. His mother had told him it was because the sun loved him twice as much. He didn’t question her until much later. 

Later he avoided being seen outside on sunny days. Not too hard in London. If necessary, he traveled in groups where one strange shadow wasn’t as apparent. He told no one of his companion. 

He mentioned to no one when it moved on its own. 

He mentioned to no one when it starting talking to him during the night, whispering dangerous secrets.

He mentioned to no one when it walked off on its own and came back with a companion. A new soul attached to his soles. 

Tanner rose through the ranks of MI6, but it was not enough. The voices in the night told him he could do more if he moved on his own. 

He told no one when his shadows took independent form.

He told no one when reports of a vigilante group known as the Shadow appeared on his desk. 

He told no one how a groups of shadows could move independently and learn all matter of secrets. They had plenty of blackmail on him as well. 


End file.
